Care
by Tesaria Notira
Summary: There he was, with nothing to do. But he knows something is wrong, but what could it be? NxS.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**N/A**: This story is for a special person, The Reading Cat. She helped me a lot, and thanks to her I managed to write most of my stories. So, I hope you will like it. Sorry for any mistake.

* * *

"But Baa-chan!" said a loud blonde.

"No buts, Naruto. I said no. That is my final answer."

"Buuut!" he tried one more time.

"Shut up! No more missions!Now go out before I kick your ass!" said the current Hokage, Tsunade.

_Damn Baa-chan_, Naruto thought. What he was going to do now? The 17 years old blonde looked at the sky, wondering what to do. Ichiraku?Maybe. Training? No, he was just too lazy. Yes, he wanted more missions, but right now he wasn't in the proper mood.

"What to do, what to do..." he thought. Something was wrong. He doesn't know what, but something just doesn't seem fine. Was it Sasuke? No, it wasn't that type of emotion. He looked at the blue sky, wondering what was wrong. That granny, she wouldn't allow him to do more missions. Maybe she was a bit right, because after his last missions he ended pretty hurt by his former teammate, Sasuke.  
They met again, and they both were injuried. If he could convince him to return back, everything would be normal!

Walking down the street, he discovered that many villagers greeted him cheerfully. He enjoyed the moment. The Yondaime's soon was finally appreciated by the others, and that means a lot for him.  
He still didn't know what to do, so the young male decided to go and visit his bestfriend and crush, Sakura. The jinchuuriki knows he would find her at the hospital, working hard. The last months were pretty busy, each other training hard to become more powerfully. She was not with Tsunade, so there would remain only two options. And both would take place in the hospital. First, she was the best medic ninja there, beside Tsunade and Shizune. Second, if he know something about her, that would be the fact that she loves the kids. Even if she's tired, she always have time for they. Specially for orphans.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but Sakura-san didn't return yet." said a nurse, when he arrived there. She seems like a nice young woman, with hazel eyes.

"Huh? what do you mean, didn't return yet?" asked Naruto, worry lacing his tone.

"You don't know what is with Sakura-san? She didn't come to work for a few days. To be honest, I think there is something wrong with her, she always seemed worried about something, always with her face paled..." she told him.

His heart begin to beat faster. What could be wrong with her? What could happen? And, beyong all, why didn't Tsunade tell him about her?

Soon, he reached her house. But, what was he going to say? _Oh, I just want to know Sakura-chan is fine!_

He knocked on the door several times. But no answer.

"Sakura-chan? It's me, Naruto." He said loud. But again, no answer.

"Sakura-chan?"

The jinchuuriki decided to leave and search for her at the orphanage, but something stopped him.

**"Kit, she's there, can't you sense her?"**asked a husky voice.

"Uhm, no, should I, Kurama?"he asked. Their relantionship was much better now, however, not that good to be best friends.

**"She needs you now, kit. Go and don't waste any time with stupid questions."**

Okay, that was really wierd. Why would Kyuubi worry about Sakura? Was she damaged, or what...?

Sighing, he decided to try the balcony of her room. He entered her room fast, but all thw blonde could see was dark. A deep dark. Adaptading his eyes, he saw her. His cherry blossom lwas lying in her bed, sleeping peacefully. But her hair was a mess, and her face was very pale.

Also, she seems thiner? Was she really sick, or something else? He decided to stay by her side, untill she wakes up. Soon after, the blonde heard her grumble something. She started breathing faster and faster, confusing the blonde male. What could he do? She was the medic, not him.  
So he come closer to her bed. The blonde hugged her hard, and soon she was at peace again. He smirked, happy to hold her tight.

When he realised her Sakura began to scream again. This time, harder.

"Naruto!No..Naruto!"the pink-haired girl screamed.

He was she really scream his name? But what...why? Was she really scared of him?

"No... You can't leave me, Naruto! I love you too much to let you go!" she screamed again. This time the blonde held her harder, trying to wake her up gently.

Soon, she opened her eyes. She was disoriented, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Naruto?What are you doing here?"she asked in a husky tone looking in his deep blue eyes.

"I was looking for you... and then I found there, _ttebayo_! And I couldn't let you... are you sick, Sakura-chan?"

She looked in his eyes, not responding. So he hugged her closer to his body. Naruto know that Sakura would punch him immediately, so he enjoyed the moment, waiting for her to beat him to death. But nothing happen, the pink-haired girl rested peacefully on his shoulder, smiling."

"Are you sick, Sakura-chan?"he asked her one more time, being worried about her condition.

"I..." she started."I'm fine, Naruto" the girl managed to say.

"No, you're not, Sakura-chan. Don't lie to me, I know you very well."

Then the boy released her. Naruto was close to her, but yet so far. She stared at him, unable to told him.

"I'm sick..." she said.

"I know, but what's wrong with you?

"Well... when you were out, on a mission, I was assigned to go and search for a man. It was a solo mission, and I failed. That man... attacked me with a special jutsu. I didn't know what happen next, because I faint. When I woke up, Tsunade told me that I didn't have any more chakra left..."

He couldn't believe what she said. That's why he wasn't able to sense her?

"A team is searching for that man... but untill then, I can't use my chakra. I'm just a civil, you know, uselles. There are also some adverse effects. All the time I'm tired and I sleep about 12 hours, because, honestly, I can't stand any longer... I'm sorry that you have such an uselles teammate, Naruto."

"Shh, Sakura-chan. It's here"he said, hugging her again. He placed a blanket over her. They were so close, no one dared to speak. His small nose nuzzled against her jaw.

"Hey, Kyuubi?"

**"Yes, kit?"**

"Can't you..uhm... help Sakura with her chakra? I mean, give her some of you chakra, _dattebane_!

**"I can't kit. My chakra would affect her body, it would be like a poison right now. But I can think of something else to help her.**"the husky voice said.

Naruto didn't understand what Kuruma said, so he looked at the gir in his arms, who fallen asleep.

**"There"**Kurama said. **"She should have her chakra back in a few moments."**

"What did you do?"Naruto asked in a worried tone.

**"Don't worry, Kit. I just pushed a bit of her base chakra. She would be fine."**

"Thanks,Kuruma."

**"Anything for our future mate."**Kyuubi said with a grin.

Naruto smirked, and as soon as he found Sakura wake up with her normal chakra, he told her:

"And I love you too, Sakura-chan."


End file.
